The Silent Warrior
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Kylie is vary different from everyone, in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I hope you like this one I've been working on it for a while. Its set in the time line of bleach before Orihime is kidnapped and a month after Ichigo Strongest Under the Heavens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Cell as he and other characters from Dragon Ball Z will be mentioned but this is not a Crossover. This story just leads up to oneJ

…

**Chapter 1**

**Six years ago/ flashback**

I panted as I ran, dodging not only fallen trees or buses but also the knifes she was throwing at me. I my not had bin able hear them but with the training she had given me I could easily séance them coming. As I jumped over the last of the fallen trees before the fled I grabbed 2 of my own blades and well in the air threw them in the direction of her raishie.

Yoruichi dogged and landed a foot from me, and before I could react she had me flat on my back. Laughing she helped me to my feet. "That was the best yet; with more practice you'll be ready for anything Kylie." I smiled at her, great full for her praise

Being deaf séance the accident 10 years ago when I was 5, I had always had trouble with people around me. That was until six months ago, when Lady Yoruichi had turned up, saved me from a hollow that had tried to kill me and the souls I had been trying to protect.

"You have unusually high spiritual pusher, it allows you to see the spirits of the dearly departed. If you like I can train you to take it a step further." she had told me after defeating the hollow and healed my wounds. "But I should warn you it won't be easy, if you secede you will be stronger then you are now. I can séance that much from you."

I hadn't heisted for a moment on taking her up on her offer and I never regretted it ether, well except maybe when I had brought her home. I thought my parents were going to have a heart attack when they had heard what she had in mind to teach me (well not all of it) but somehow in the end she got them to agree.

I soon found my self in over my head learning to different things that a normal human being could not even see, but the strange thing is that I found I was enjoying.

"You do really mean it Yoruichi?" I asked well remembering all the trials had gone through and everything she had been training me. "I'm grateful for your praise but I don't feel worthy of it." I looked at the ground, ashamed of how poor a student my regular teachers were always telling me I was.

I felt her approach as she put a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "You are worthy of more than just my praises, but my admiration as well. You have surpassed all the expectations I had about you. You are more than ready." she told me as she gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"I sure do." She smiled that mischievous smile of hers. "Now, the last one back to the house has to do all the chores." with that she flashed away.

"Hey no far, you got a head start." I yelled as I also used flash step, fallowing her.

…

As part of the agreement for letting her train me, my mother had put down one simple rule that Yoruichi help around the house or any errands that my mom wonted her to run. So there we were after training and finished the day's chores, sitting back and relaxing. It was then I thought my new world would fall apart.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, Kylie. Its time I moved on." Yoruichi suddenly told me well we sat on my family's deck eating ice cream. I nearly choked, as the shock of her words hit me.

"W- What, why? Why do you have to leave?" I had asked, fighting back tears.

"I have to keep traveling, to be ready for what the future will hold for me and my close friends." she said looking a little sad.

"But I thought we were friends?" I said sadly.

Before I knew it, she had pulled me into a hug, which sent our ice cream flying, and started to stroke my hair. She held me for a few moments before bring he face to where I could see her talk.

"My dear Kylie, we're more than friends were sisters, and it's because of that I won't put you in danger." she said. I remember the look of sadness in her eyes and it was then I realized that she didn't won't to but knew that she had to.

Present day

Kylie Smith was suddenly woken from her sleep by her older sister Stacy, as the plain they were on gave a slit jerk. She sat up in her seat and stretched as best as she could will being buckled in. She was a petite women, and fairly tall for her build. She started to run her fingers through her dark brown hair that went a bit passed her shoulders, and she started to pull it all into a pony tail, well her green eyes looked at those around them.

"Were are we?' she asked through a rather large yawn.

"We're about to land. I figured you need to ad lest be conches before the plain set down." Stacy told her as she got their carryons from the over head cubes. Stacy had black hair that went to the middle of her back well she stood barley 5 feet so she had a bit of trouble getting their bags but a cute looking guy saw her struggle so he helped her out. She thanked him well fluting with her blue eyes.

"What?" she asked Kylie when she saw her look at her blandly.

"Nothing." She said as she toke her bag from her.

"By the way, what in the world were you dreaming about?" Stacy asked well she rummaged in her bag.

"Oh, um just about Yoruichi is all, why do you ask?" Kylie asked checking if she had everything.

"Oh, you were talking in your sleep is all. It's weird that you would dream about her after all these years." she commented as she sat down.

Kylie looked out the window as their destination: Karakura Town, as it came closer by the minute.

"Ya it sure is." she said as all the different spirit energy's in the area started to hit her heightened séances.

….

They soon grabbed their luggage and Kylie's hearing dog Kota, (he was a husky cross with silver eyes that didn't miss a thing) and were soon in a cab headed to their grandmothers house.

"Ah there are my dear granddaughters from Canada, come here and give your grandma a hug." their grandma said as she came out to great them as they unloading their luggage from the cab. She was a simple lady with graying black hair that was cut short and had a pleasant smile. Kota barked happily as he ran up to her.

"Hello Kota, you little rascal." she said to him as she scratched behind his ears.

"Hey don't forget about us." Stacy said as she and Kylie joined them.

Their grandma lead them into the house asking them a bunch of questions about people she knew back in Canada, and family members she hadn't seen in years. Stacy did most of the answering as Kylie got things set up for Kota.

"Alright Stacy thank you for telling me everything in your seemingly terrible accent, did you even practice before you came here dear?" she asked with a big grin on her face. Kylie had just finished to catch her saying that and started to giggle.

"No she didn't." Kylie said as she started to head up stairs with her bags.

"Hey, that's not far. I was busy with the last of my exams." Stacy said pouting as she grabbed her own bags.

"Kylie dear let me help you with those, and I'll show you were your sleeping." Grandma said walking over to her, toke one of her bags, and followed Kota as he bounded up the stairs a head of them.

She led her to a small room with a nice view of the town. Kylie put her bag down and went to the window to look at the since down below. She could séance so many different sources of sprite energy and vary few of them were hollows. There was one really strong source that was standing out to her off to the west some were among the houses.

"There you go dear, why not unpack latter after-" her grandma stopped talking as she noticed Kylie looking out the window, seeming to day dream. She walked up to her and put a hand on Kylie's back getting her attention.

"Hey is everything going well with your apprenticeship with the nice man?" she asked taking a seat on the bed well Kota lade next to her, putting his head in her lap.

"Things have been pretty good, but Clint gets frustrated with me some times when he has to repeat instructions to me. He is impressed at how I quick I catch on though" Kylie told her as she sat in the chair at the desk, so she could look at her grandma.

"That's good to hear that, and also at how well you say it. Your getting better at speaking every time I see you, but then again you've always excelling at proving people wrong." Granma said as she got to her feet.

"Now how about you run over to the grocery store and pick up a few things for dinner tonight."

…..

"Thank you come again." said the cashier as she handed Kylie the bags full of groceries. Kylie smiled as she said goodbye and headed back to her grandma's house with Kota right beside her. The sun was setting as they made their way home.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a green sphere that had a black spot in the mild of is, hanging in midi air, but when she turned to look at it, it was gone. She sighed and kept walking. For years now she had seen that exact same sphere every were and at odd times but she had never could get a good look at it. It was a little irritating but she never really let it get to her.

They were only a few blocks away when she stopped dead in her tracks when she séance a hollow approaching.

"Kota stay." she told him well putting her bags down and waited for it to come. When it had exited the Dangai Precipice world and landed she immediately attacked it.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Her kido hit the hollow right in the face and sent it back a couple of feet nearly hitting a house. When the smoke cleared she watched it disintegrate. Kylie gave a sigh of relief as she bent over to pick up her bags again but she soon séanced another one on the way. Also this one was defiantly stronger.

As the hollow exited she noticed that along with being stronger it was also bigger than the last one. It looked like a bird with the arms of a man and no wings, as it looked around the area. She singled Kota to be quit as she suppressed her spirit energy in hopes that it would not séance them. But it soon looked their way, and seamed to glare at her.

"Well, don't you smell lovely, you'll be absolutely delouses." it said to her but she was completely unaware séance he had no lips for her to read. She tried to think of any sort of strategy she could come up with to take down a Hollow of his size. The last time she had in encountered one this big she had used the area against it and had dropped a rather large boulder on it s head. But now she was in a city that she didn't even know the layout of.

She was still trying to come up with a plan when it roared and head strait at her. She had finally decided to use her last resort technique when the Hollow suddenly was blown away by what looked like a large energy attack. Kylie fallowed her séances and spotted the sources of the strong spirit energy behind the attack.

Standing in mid air was a guy who looked younger than her, with orange hair, dressed in a black robe, but what really caught her attention was the huge sword in his hands.

**He must be a Shinigami, he's dressed just like Yoruichi described.** Kylie thought to he self a she felt Kota rube against her leg. She looked down and was surprised to see his hackles up as he seemed to stare at the boy. She had just bent down to run her hands down his fur when she felt another source of raishie, looking up she spotted another Shinigami but this was a petit woman with black hair. She was on ground level and staring directly at her with na odd look on her face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes well the guy took care of the Hollow with very little effort and he soon joined his friend.

"Hey Rukia what's up?" he asked her as he looked from her to Kylie who was having to hold back the barking Kota.

"I think that girl can see us. She noticed our arrival right away and I can séance strong source of spirit energy coming from her." Rukia told him, not taking her eyes of her.

"So what? I was like that when you meet me." he said.

"That my be true but her's is under her complete control. She's had training." she told him

The guy suddenly looked at her with a shocked exasperation as he begin to walk towards her, but stopped when Kota's fur stood on end and he growled at him. This seemed to brake Kylie's trance that she had fallen into.

"Kota stop that, he just helped us." She told him in English as she pulled out his leash, put it on him and stood up.

"Hey that was English wasn't it, you're a Fournier aren't you?" the guy asked, she simply ignored him as she walked over to her dropped groceries and picked them up. Kota had just put a paw on her leg, indicating someone was trying to get her attention when a hand grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around and look at the guy.

"You're really rude you know that? You better not know Japanese or I'm-" he was saying before Kylie punched him in the face. He covered he face and said something she couldn't read as Rukia walked over to them.

"Well that's what you get Ichigo for being even ruder then her." she said. This comment and what the boy Ichigo had said finally caused Kylie to snap.

"Alright that doses it. I am not rude, I was simple told by my master that if I ever ran into a Shinigami to not let on that I could see them. Now if you don't mind I need to get back. Good evening to you both." She snapped at them in their own language, before turning her back on them both and shipoed out of there with Kota under her arm.

Both Rukia and Ichigo stood rooted to the spot, mouths hanging open in shock, finding it hard to believe that a human had just use a Shinigami technique to ditch them. They were still like that when Renji and Ikkaku came by and found them.

"Hey what up with you two? You look like you've just had a run in with Cell again." Renji stated.

They both closed their mouths with a snap.

…

Kylie tried not to let the encounter with the two Shinigami ruin the first night with her grandma and her sister as they had dinner and talked about what their plans were well their there. She remembered the warnings Lady Yoruichi had given her about them but Kylie still didn't seem to understand why.

**Flashback**

They had just taken a brake after training all morning and Kylie had decided she wonted to know more about her master or mainly were she had come from.

"What is the Soul Society like?" she asked.

Yoruichi smiled as she leaned against a tree. "Its mostly a peaceful place, its divided into 2 different areas, the Runkon district and the Seireitei. The Roukon is were normal sprites live in 80 division, 1 being the highest quality of livening and 80 being the lowest. Once and awhile there will be a Hollow attack, but the 13 court guard squids who live in the Seireitei are quick to protect those that are unable to fight."

"The 13 court guard squids, who are they?" Kylie asked.

"They are Shinigami, or in English Soul Reapers. It is their job to keep the balance of souls in their world and in the world of the living. For each squid there is a tachio or captain, a fukutacho or lieutenant and 20 seat officers who guide and direct what the ones under them to do. Some of the squids have different responsibly then the others.

"For example, squid 4 is where their healers are. Their abilities are the most important in the entire Soul Society, though most of the other squids don't think of them like that."

Kylie frowned at her. "Well that's dumb of them. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if they had no one to heal their wounds or cure sickness if they didn't have them."

Her comment got a laugh out of Yoruichi. "Oh my dear Kylie, it amuses me some times how much we think alike." she continued after that to explain about the Department for Research and Development, and the Stealth force, and the Kido Force, leaving the 15 year old stunned by it all. Then her master got serious with her.

"Kylie, I know this all sounds amazing but I'm going to tell you something very important. If you ever run into a Soul Reaper, don't let on that you can see them."

"Why?"

"It would be bad for you and your family, if they ever realized what you were capable of." Kylie could tell by the look on her face that this was one of those times her master was being completely serious.

"All right I will try to remember, Yoruichi. I promise."

**End of Flashback**

"Kylie dear are you alright?" her grandma asked her well giving her a light shake, bring her back to the present.

"Huh? Ya I'm fine, just a little tired is all, we did have a long flight here." she lied.

"Ya I'm a bit tired too, we should go to bed early to night so we can get use to the time change faster." Stacy said as she hugged their grandma and headed up stairs. Kylie and Kota soon followed her example and bid grandma good night.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out but she suddenly woke up as she felt a strange shift in sprit energy. Getting up she fallowed the feeling and found that the source was behind her grandmother's door. So being courses she slowly opened the door and poked her head in, it only toke her a moment to realize what was wrong.

"Oh grandma, no. why now?" Kylie said as she sank to the floor, as tears ran down her face. There were 2 of her grandma in the room, one was lying in bed, and well the other looked at her distressed granddaughter with a broken chain coming out of her chest.

….

Pleases R&RJ


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

…

Kylie was sitting in her room as she stared out the window, absently stroking Kota. Sitting in the desk chair was the spirit of her grandmother, who was silently watching her granddaughter. They were still in that position when Stacy walked into her room.

"Kota, get Kylie's attention for me." Stacy asked of her sister's dog. Kota placed a paw on Kylie's leg, which made her look up and over at her sister.

"Hey sis." She said as she saw Stacy's red, puffy eyes. "How are you doing?"

Stacy sighed as she ran her hand threw her hair. "I'm dealing. I got off the phone with mom. She and dad can't make it here so their leaving all of the arrangements to us. Also she mentioned that she knows that grandma had a will but has no idea where to find it or our great grandfather's metals. I have no idea where she would have placed them. You got any ideas?"

Kylie looked at her grandmother, who was thinking it over. Then she perched up. "It's in a safety deposit box at the bank down town. The key is in my jewelry box." She said as she got up and walked out of the room. As she passed Stacy she paused and gave her a chick kiss on the cheek making Stacy jump and look for the source. Kylie was barely able to keep her face blank.

"I'll go look around her room, maybe I'll find something." She said as she got to her feet and left the room, Kota right behind her. When they entered her grandmother's room she saw her rummaging around in her jewelry box and soon pulled out a set of keys.

"Thanks. I'll get everything taken care of." Kylie said as she took the keys and took her place at the dresser just as Stacy walked in. she pretended to rummage before reviling the keys.

"I just found this, they maybe keys to a safety deposit box at one of the banks down town, I'll be sure to take her death certificate with me. Can you handle everything else?" she asked.

"Ya I can, I hope it doesn't take you long." Stacy said as she left. Kylie turned to her grandmother.

"You feel up to a walk?" she asked.

….

Later that afternoon she was heading back from the bank, her grandmother's will and great grandfather's metals tucked away in her pack. She was being careful to keep her séances alert for any Hollows well her grandmother was with her. She hadn't let a Whole fall to a Hollow in the year's séance completing her training and she wasn't about to now.

Kota, who was walking beside her, suddenly stopped and smelled the air before he took off running down the street. "Kota, get back here. He hasn't done this in years." Kylie said as she took off running after her dog, surprisingly her grandmother easily kept up with her. Kylie looked at her surprised.

"I may have died of a heart attack but it wasn't because I wasn't fit." Her grandmother explained with a smile.

They were just catching up to Kota when he jumped on a teen who was dressed in a school uniform and was standing with a group of other teens all wearing similar uniform. As the teen fell to the ground, Kota grabbed a hold on his bag. He then bolted back to Kylie at a run, the teen got back to his feet and chased after the husky.

"Kota!" Kylie scolded him as he reached her and dropped the bag at her feet. "What do you think you're doing?' she would have said more but she noticed that Kota's hackles went up. She was just trying to figure out what was up with him when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and felt her blood run cold.

It was the orange haired Soul Reaper she had meet last night.

"Ah can I have my bag back, please?" he asked as he hand held out his hand he was also stared at her. She numbly handed it to him as she then pulled out Kota's leash and put it on him. She then got to her feet quickly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Hello there." Said a girl with long auburn hair as she waved at Kylie getting her attention. She quickly noticed that all of the teens had fallowed the boy. One of them was the petit women from last night as well.

"Ah hi. I'm sorry about Kota he usually doesn't act like this. If he damaged it in any way I'll replace it." Kylie said as she nervously scratched the back of her head. He looked it over for any damage but she saw that out of the corner of his eyes he was looking at the spirit of her grandmother. Looking at all of the teens she saw they all were doing the same.

"Can I pet your dog?" the auburn haired girl asked Kylie, a sweet smile on her face. Kylie nodded but kept a hold on Kota's leash. The moment her hand was under his nose, Kota stopped growling and sniffed her hand. Soon he was licking it well she stroked his fur with her other hand, his tail wagging happily.

As she pet him Kylie saw her say something but the angle prevented her from seeing what she said. "Um, I'm sorry but I didn't catch that. I'm deaf you see so I need to see your mouth to read your lips." She said. As always she got the same reaction she always did when she informed people. They all stared at her.

"But you talk so well." The petit girl said as she seemed to study her.

"I was 10 when it happened, so I knew how to speck both English and Japanese before that. Kota here is my hearing dog, essentially he is my ears." She said.

"Interesting. He's trained to inform you when someone it trying to get your attention?" a teen with short black hair and had glasses.

"That he is, which surprised me when he ran off and attacked you." Kylie said to the orange hair Soul Reaper; he nodded as he looked directly at her grandmother this time.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way." Said the petit girl as she held out her hand to Kylie,

"I'm Kylie Smith; I was visiting with my sister from Canada to see our grandmother." She said as she shock Rukia's offered hand. This brought about everyone else introducing them self's. During this the one called Chad knelt and started to pet Kota, who stood up on his hind legs and licked his face.

The boy Ichigo tried to offer his hand to Kota but the moment his hand came close Kota he growled at him well baring his teeth. This confused Kylie interlay.

"Kota be nice." She said as she looked at Ichigo with curiosity. He did have high spirit presser, but there was something else. Something that was familiar yet different.

"You ok?" he asked breaking her though thoughts.

"Ya I'm fine, its just-"she paused as she saw that they were once again looking at her grandmother. "My grandma died a couple of days ago cutting our visit to come to a standstill, but ad lest I was here when she passed." She said looking at all of them hard especially the two Soul Reapers. "I can only hope that she'll find peace, after her funeral."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother." Ichigo said as he also looked at her hard. It was her grandmother who broke the tension as she stood between the two of them.

"Let's go back to the house; your sister is waiting for news of your finding my will and the metals." She said. Kylie nodded as she started to walk away leading Kota away as well.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Have a good day." Kylie said over her shoulder as she left them.

…

**Ichigo's Pov**

"We can't just let her grandmother's spirit go can we?" I asked Rukia after Kylie had put her back to us.

"She made it clear to us that she doesn't want us to do a konso until after the funeral." Rukia said as we watched her retreating back. Rukia seemed to be thinking something over as she rested her hand on her chin. I thankfully wasn't the only one who saw this.

"You picked it up too, Rukia?" Uryu asked.

"Picked up what?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"She does have a large amount of spirit energy but I suspect that she has more then what she is letting on. This of courses furthers my theory that she has been trained. What do you think Uryu?" Rukia asked him.

"I believe that you maybe correct, and I am curious as to who it was that trained her. You did say that she told you that her sensei said that she was not to let on that she could see spirits. So it would mean that her teacher was well aware of Soul Reapers and what they could do." Uryu said.

"Are you two suggesting that she may have been trained by a Soul Reaper that left the Soul Society?" Chad asked.

"It is a strong possibility but it would be better to wait and keep an eye on her. We'll take care of her grandmother when her business is done." Rukia said.

Everyone agreed with her but I couldn't help but I feel this would only lead to big problems in the future.

**End of Ichigo's Pov**

…

**2 days later**

It was getting late as Kylie and her grandmother sat in a park talking about memories and of what she knew of the Soul Society. They had spent the last few moments in silence as she threw a ball for Kota who was happily playing fetch. She had found telling her grandmother everything was rather easily and she was now waiting for her to say something.

"My dear where did you learn all of this?" she finally asked. Kylie sighed as she fettled with Kota's ball.

"Do you remember mom telling you about me being trained by Yoruichi Shihoin 6 years back?" Kylie asked. Her grandmother nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I expatriated about how I meet her. Ever séance the accident when I lost my hearing I have been able to see what most would call ghost. There's good ones called Wholes and ones that have lost their hearts are called Hollows that only want to devourer Wholes or the souls of the living. I had been protecting some Wholes from a Hollow when she showed up and saved me. She saw my potential and decided to teach me." She explained.

Her grandmother stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "To think you have been baring this for so long. All the spirits you have saved from being eaten or turned into a Hollow. I'm proud of you as would the rest of the family if they knew, but I believe that I also understand why you have kept it to yourself." She said as she gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Its good that you understand, so you see why you need to go through a Konso and go to the Soul Society, you'll be safe there." Kylie said as she hugged her close. A moment later she séance the last thing she wanted coming their way. A Hollow. She sighed as she pulled away and called Kota to her sided.

"Grandma stay close to Kota he'll be able to keep you somewhat safe, most Hollows don't like dogs. Leave the rest to me." She said as she took off her coat and shirt reviling that underneath that she was wearing a halter top that left the back exposed. She also remove her chain belt and when she was done unravelling it until it was a wipe chain 10 feet long with a small 5 inch blade on it.

The Hollow soon exited the Dangai Precipice world and looked down at the two of them. It was huge; it was in the form of a giant spider that was black with green hairs all over its body. The mask it had was closer to that of a bull with razor shape teeth. It easily spotted her but was soon more interested in her grandmother.

"Um-a Whole and she looks tasty." It said as it headed towards them. Kylie was ready with her wipe chain and when it was within her range she struck. She easily caught it on the arm and nearly severed it as she pulled it back. She wiped it back and forth as she avoided his attacks which were a net of acid webbing that burned the ground were ever it hit.

When she saw an opening she went to attack its head but it was able to grab her weapon and then shout webbing at her head. She was able to avoided most of it but a bit of it caught on her shoulder. She ignored it as she twitted the chain and pulled it across it's hand cutting off several fingers. Unfortunately there was more to the webbing then what she originally thought.

Sharp pain spread throughout her shoulder. Soon it went numb and she lost complete motor control over it. Realising that she was down a limb she wrapped her wipe chain around her arm and grasped the blade in her hand.

"Alright pal you want a snack come and try to get it." Kylie said as she took a stance. It was then she séance several strong spirit energies heading their way. There were two that were vary familiar to her, the Soul Reapers she had meet a few days ago and they were only a few moments away. She realized that if she kept it busy until they got there it would soon be dealt with.

"You are an interesting human but I think I'll take my snack and go." It said as it looked at her grandmother who was standing behind her. Kylie was vary unaware of this statement but her grandmother was not. She walked over to Kylie and grabbed her unwounded shoulder, who looked at her shocked.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to let it take me. You still have your life ahead of you, and will not let you throw it away so that I can move on to the next leave of existence." She told Kylie. She was starting to walk towards it when they arrived. Kylie grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

There was an explosion were the Hollow was and when Kylie looked up she saw not only Ichigo and Rukia were there but there was also a tall spiky red head welding a hug strange sword. It seemed like in no time they dispatched the Hollow.

Rukia turned and spotted both Kylie and her grandmother. "You two alright?" she asked as she ran over to them. By this time Kota had also joined them and was licking Kylie's cheek.

"Ya we're fine." She said as she got up and helped her grandmother to hers feet. She then turned to Rukia. "I need you to perform a Konso on my grandmother; she's ready to move on to the Soul Society."

"What a minute you can see us?" the guy with the red hair asked. He thankfully was in her line of sight.

"Yes I can." Kylie snapped as she shot him a look before looking at Rukia again. "Please Rukia."

"Very well say your goodbyes then I'll do it." Rukia said as she pulled out her Zanpakuto.

Kylie gave her grandmother a quick hug. "Take care grandma, I'll miss you." Kylie said as she held her close. Her grandmother pulled back so she would see her face.

"You take care. You be careful and protect your sister." She said.

"I will."

They pulled away and let Rukia proceed with the konso and Kylie waved goodbye one last time as she disappeared. The moment she was gone Kylie found that all of the Soul Reapers were staring at her. She shifted nervously as she held her numb arm in a position that would cause it to hurt less.

"So what's your deal?" the red head asked as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and started to walk towards her but it was then that Kota made his presence known. He ran forward and came to a stop between them growling at him.

"Nice dog, I don't mean her any harm." The soul reaper said as he took a step back.

"Kota." Kylie said and he immediately stopped, turned his back to them and walked over to Kylie like he was innocent of any misgivings. Kylie knelt down and scratched his ears but winced when her arm was bumped.

"We should take her to Orihime, and get her to heal her arm." Ichigo to the others.

"Who is she and how can she see us?" Renji asked again, clearly confused.

"Her name is Kylie Smith and she's deaf Renji. So be nice." Rukia said as she smacked his head and walked over to Kylie to examine her arm. The others soon joined them to look at the damage. It didn't look good. The skin was turning purple were the webbing had hit, it was also burned to the point that the bone was starting to show and it looked like it was only getting worse.

"We need to stop the poison before it spreads anymore. For that we're going to have to go to Urahara, he might be able to help her before Orihime heals it." Rukia said as she grabbed Kylie's coat, shirt and her wipe chain. Both Ichigo and Renji exchanged looks before Ichigo went to help her up but stepped back when Kota barked and growled at him.

Renji laughed as he let Kota smell his hand and had no problems. "What did you do to make this mutt not like you?" he asked but Kylie smacked him.

"He's not a mutt." She snapped. She was looking really bad now, nearly on the edge of fainting. Renji picked up Kota and held him under his arm.

"Ichigo you better carry her, I don't think she'll be awake much longer." He said. Ichigo didn't argue as he easily picked her up bridle style, being careful of her arm. They quickly took off to Urahara's shop using flash step to get there.

"Kiska! We need your help and fast." Ichigo shouted as they came running into his shop.

"Who's this and what happened to her?" Urahara asked as he got to his feet as did Tessai, well Jinta and Ururu stood in the door way to the living area of the shop. There was also was someone getting to her feet, who Kylie knew all too well and nearly broke down crying when she saw her. They both smiled at each other as it was the first time in 6 years they had seen each other.

"Hello Kylie. It's good to see you my sister." Yoruichi said taking everyone by surprise as they looked from one to the other. Kylie was about to respond but it was then she passed out.

…..

A/N: Well I bet none of you were expecting that. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! Another chapter is up and ready for you all to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just Kylie, who I think is awesome in her own respect.

…

The sound of rain, wet cloths and hair the clung to her body, the feel of death in the air and the sadness that came with it.

The sound of a child crying reached her ears, a boy calling out for the love one he had lost and for someone to offer him help. She could hear the disappear but she knew that there was nothing that could be done with the empty vessel. All she could do was comfort the one left behind and she held him as he cried.

Then she saw a flash of light and she was pulled away from him, and knew no more.

…..

Kylie woke up with a splitting headache and her shoulder was stiff, but otherwise moveable. She sat up and found she had been put in a simple pare of PJ's. Peeking under she saw that her shoulder and chest were wrapped. She rubbed her shoulder as she thought over the dream she had woken to and was trying to make since of it when she séance someone approaching.

She then suddenly got a furry lump in her face that was armed with a wet tongue. Kylie laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kota as she stroked him. Then a pair of hands pulled him away and she was met with the face of her old teacher, Yoruichi.

"Your looking better Kylie, better then when Ichigo carried you in." she said as she took in her face. Kylie smiled before throwing her arms around her as tears came down her face. She was so happy to see her after all this years.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my abilities a secret when I finally had a run in with some Soul Reapers, well in the Japanese district. Had a few close calls with the Americans but I was usually under cover before they were close." She said.

"I can séance that your spirit energy has grown since I last saw you and I hear that your skills have improved. Here I brought you a change of clothes; there are some people who would like to talk to you. I figured that you would rather not talk to them in a pair of P'js." Yoruichi said as she handed over what Kylie recognised as her own cloths.

When she was done changing Yoruichi materialised her wipe chain belt.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you have a weapon, I would have never thought that it would be something you would like to use." Yoruichi said as she watched Kylie place it around her waist till it looked like a harmless belt.

"Ya when I had fought a few Hollows after you left I decided it would make it easier to have a weapon of some sorts. I don't really know why but I always feel at ease when I have a whip chain on me. This one I specially designed myself, it took me nearly 2 months to get it all done." Kylie explained, clearly proud of her achievements. Yoruichi nodded before she opened the door.

They walked down a long hallway and soon found them self's in a small room that was packed with people who all stopped talking when they entered the room and stared at her. Kylie recognised Ichigo and his friends right away, as well as the red head but there were men and kids she didn't know.

"Ah- hi everyone." Kylie said as she looked at them nervously.

"Well it's good that you have finally woken up, how are you feeling?" the man with the blond hair and hat asked her.

"I'm a bit sore but other than that I'm doing ok." She said as she took a seat next to Rukia.

"Kylie this is Kiska Urahara, he owns this shop, the man next to him is Tessai that is Ururu and Jinta next to him. The guy with the practice sword is Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of squad 11, the guy next to him is Yumichika Ayasegawa, he's 11's 5th seat. Then there's Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of squid 10 and her captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Last but not least there's Lieutenant Renji Abarai of squid 6." Yoruichi said. There was a bunch of hellos and such as Kylie took a seat next to her at the table.

"And for everyone who doesn't know her yet. This is Kylie Smith; she's from Canada, one of the best students I have ever trained and she's deaf. So this means you can't hide your mouths from her, because that is how she knows what you're saying. You got that Kiska?"

"Why yes I do." Kiska said before he pulled out his fan and tried to cover his face with it, but Kylie immediately reached across the table and snatched it from his hands. She then smirked as she took it in both hands and snapped it in half.

"I hate fans there so annoying." She said as she placed the pieces on the table. Well Kiska looked at the pieces in shock; Kylie was getting patted on the back by Ichigo and congratulated by others.

"I have been wanting to do something like that for a long time." Ichigo said well Rangiku mouthed "way to go girl". Kylie simply shrugged. It seemed she wasn't alone her dislike of the cursed things.

"Anyway now that that is taken care of, I say we tell them how it is that you and I came to know each other." Yoruichi said as she was clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

They then proceeded to tell the others how they had meet and Yoruichi training her. After that Kylie went on to explain about what she did to stop Hollows and lead lost Wholes to areas were the locale Soul Reapers could find them.

When they were done no one said a word for a moment. It was Toshiro who broke the silence but he made sure that he had Kylie's attention first.

"How strong is your séance to pick up spirit energy?" he asked.

"I am able to pick up a Whole over 2 miles away and I can séance a Hollow before it exits the Dangai Precipice world." Kylie informed them. This left them all shocked, even Yoruichi who had not been aware of this information.

"That's not possible; no one can have that good a séance." Ikkaku said as he looked at her doubtfully. She simply smirked.

"Then how pray tell do I do it every day?" she asked. She watched him growl and try to get to his feet but Yumichika got him to sit again.

"I believe that because she had lost her hearing at such a young age her already strong spirit energy that is made up for the lost by increasing her ability to pick up the spirit energies around her." Kiska said as he fettled with his ruined fan.

"Still pouting?" she asked as she absently rubbing her shoulder.

"Your being quit rude." Tessai said.

"That is because her shoulder is bothering her and she's getting tired." Yoruichi said as she wrapped an arm around her like any loving sister would. Kylie leaned against her and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Can we trust her? Especially with the threat of the war coming." Renji asked taking advantage of her eyes being closed.

"Yes we can, I can a sure you of that, but I would rather not have her involved in the war at all." Yoruichi said as she stocked Kylie's back. "I should take her to her grandmother's house before she falls asleep again."

"I agree there but we should first let Orihime treat her once before she leaves." Kiska said.

"And how would she be treating me that already haven't been done?" Kylie asked. She had apparently opened her eyes to read this. Thankfully Orihime was more than happy to explain it to her.

"I can use my powers to heal you a bit more; it would speed of the healing process." She told the older girl. Kylie nodded and sat up as Orihime sat next to her. Well she did this Toshiro got Kylie's attention again.

"I for one do commend you on your abilities to handle Hollows but well in Japan I suggest that you leave all Hollows and Wholes to us. There is enough of us here that we are able to handle all of them that you do not need to risk you safety." He told her.

She looked around the room a moment. "Why is there so many Soul Reapers in one area anyway?" she asked as she looked at them. When no one answered right away so she spoke up again. "I also feel I should mention that other then Orihime and Chad being like me with high spirit energy I was surprised when I realised that Uryu was a Quincy. I thought you lot all hated each other?"

This left them all speckles, except Uryu. "You can even séance who has which abilities. Impressive." He said. Kylie just nodded before she turned back to the young Captain. Toshiro simply just glared at her.

"There is nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Just enjoy your vacation with your sister after you are finished with your grandmother's business. Let's go Rangiku." He told her before he got up and walked out. Kylie was about to say something but Yoruichi stopped her.

"We need to go as well. The place where we're staying is run by a positive girl who has a thing for me." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika got to their feet. Soon after they left Orihime finished healing her shoulder and her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello." Pause as she read the screen. "Yes Stacy I know what time it is. I lost track of time and I'm on my way home now." "Ya bye." She then hung up.

"I'll walk with you back to your Grandmother's house." Yoruichi said as she got up and walked to the door. Kylie was right behind her and after she had her shoes on she turned back to the rest of them.

"Thank you for helping me and my grandmother. I hope everything works out for you all in the future." She said as she bowed to them. She then left with Yoruichi.

The moment they was gone Ichigo turned to Kiska. "I can't believe how Toshiro and the others just turned her down." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

"You have to remember Ichigo that before you and your friends got involved, the Soul Society didn't like to have humans dealing with their problems." Kiska explained.

"That is understandable for people who can't defend them self's, but it is very clear that Kylie can. Why don't they want her involved?" Orihime asked.

"The answer is simple they don't want to have a human show them up, again." Uryu said as he looked at Ichigo. It didn't take long for them to figure out what he was implying.

"You think that the Soul Society is for, lack of a better word, Jealous of me in some way?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but they don't like it when they are showed up." Uryu said as he too took a drink of his tea.

….

As they walked nether neither Kylie nor Yoruichi broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them. For Kylie it was like 6 years ago when she would fallow the former captain every where she went when Kylie had not been in school. Kota was happily walking next to them, tough hanging out and occasionally licking his master's hand.

When they were a block away from the house Kylie spoke up. "So where have you been all this time?" she asked. Yoruichi stopped under a street light and turned to her so she could read her lips.

"I was off training by myself well scouting for anything that would be of use in the future situation that I and my friends knew was coming. It did prove useful but I meanly wanted to see the world of the living for myself." She explained before she turned again and walked away.

"If you were off training why didn't you stay with my family? There was so much forest were we where that you could have trained to your hearts contents." Kylie said as she ran after her.

"I had already used as much of the area as I could for my training and I didn't want to stay and have you come dependent on me to help you with every problem. Also I didn't want to pull you into my problems and I still don't. It would be best if you and your sister just ended your vacation early and went back to Canada." Yoruichi tried to continue to walk away but this time Kylie stopped her.

"What would be wrong with that? I could finally repay you for everything you did for me. You gave me a means of living outside of the world that was handed to me by the accident. If you think for a minute that I will walk away when I know that something is going on here forget it. You ether tell me what is going on or I will find out for myself." Kylie was fighting tears now but she was determined to know what was going on.

Yoruichi didn't responded at first as she studied her face and the sad yet determined look on her former students face. She sighed. "Look kylie you can't get involved, this is beyond your abilities. I am sorry if you-"she didn't finish as Kylie's grip on her arm increased and Kylie looked at the sky. There was worried look on her face, and Yoruichi didn't have to think about what was wrong.

"Where is the Hollow coming from, which direction?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, but there's more than one and there's something else. It's like nothing I have never séance before. There! To the north east, two minutes away, you better call the others." Kylie said as she let her go and started to pull off her belt.

Yoruichi stopped to think if she should stop her but she was also considering that the unknown energy that Kylie was seaming was an Arrancar. It was that thought alone that she left her alone and pulled out her soul phone.

"Hello Urahara shop." Kiska answered.

"Kiska if Ichigo and the others are there till them they need to come quickly. Kylie has picked up a group of Hollows heading our way and one of them might be an Arrancar." Yoruichi told him. She heard him really this and soon heard Ichigo curse.

"Ichigo says that there on the way to you two, does she know how long till they emerge?" he asked.

"Less than 2 minute, tell them to make it fast." She then hung up and put the phone away. By this time Kylie was ready and waiting in the shadows. Yoruichi joined her. A moment later the Garganta opened and a swarm of Hollow exited, followed by a man. When the moon light fell on him she heard Kylie gasp in shock.

He was tall with long hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, his uniform was more traditional but he was wearing an over coat that looked like almost transparent. He surveyed the area which gave them the chance to look at his face and they were hit with another shock. It was heavily scared on one side and his left eye was gone.

"I know the one responsible for killing my scout are nearby. Find him and bring him to me." He ordered the Hollows.

They took off obeying his order which Yoruichi also found strange. From what she knew of the Arrancar's they didn't work with lower Hollows, but she wasn't left with any more time to think this over as Ichigo and the others showed up.

"Hey you, stop right there." Renji said as he and the others all pulled out their Zanpakutos. The Arrancar turned to them and didn't look all that impressed.

"Are you the ones who killed my scout earlier today?" he asked them as he looked them all over.

"If you're talking about that Hollow that was a spider with a Bull head, then Ya that was us. What's it to you?" Ichigo asked.

"He's not all that bright is he?" Kylie asked Yoruichi in a wispier as they watched from the ground. Yoruichi just nodded as they both continued to watch.

"Hum, you must be the one I had sent it to capture but I thought it was a human with high spirit energy that I had séance not a Soul Reaper?" the Arrancar said. Of course everyone's immediate thought was Kylie he had séance but they were not about to let him know that.

"I'm the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurasake, it was probably me you had séance." Ichigo said. He of course was thinking of protecting Kylie by taking the heat. The Arrancar looked at him with a bit of interest but he shook his head.

"No you are not the one." He said taking them off guard." You have no control over your spirit energy what so ever. The one I had séance took out an ordinary Hollow with an advanced Kido. I also I know that my scout was able to mark the individual with his webbing before he died, covering them with a pheromone that I can distinguish from anywhere." He explained.

When hearing this Yoruichi looked directly at Kylie's shoulder.

"Your saying you're here for the purpose of finding this person, but why, and how is she so important to you?" Ichigo asked. It was only after that he said it that he realised that he had just given the Arrancar important information.

"She? So it was a woman who defeated my scout, but none of the ones that are percent here. She must be some were nearby." He said as he looked around again. As he did Yoruichi pulled Kylie further into the shadows in an attempt to protect her. Ichigo stopped him from looking any further by striking out at him.

"You aren't going after her or any others, your fighting me, here and now." Ichigo snapped at him as he increased his spirit energy. But the Arrancar was unfazed by this.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? Your are sourly mistaken. I am Arrancar 12 Grintro Ziaken. I will not let a pest like you get in my way." The Arrancar told him before he raised his own spirit energy and used it to push Ichigo away from him. He then pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Hold it right there."

All eyes turned and looked as Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika showed up and surrounded Grintro on all sides. This seemed to displease him greatly as he looked at all of them before he whistled. A second later all of the Hollows that had come with him appeared at his side.

"Take out all of the Soul Reapers, the Quincy and the Human but leave the Substitute to me." He ordered them and with that they dispersed amongst them. Everyone was soon caught up in fighting the Hollows that the threat to Kylie was forgotten.

As the fighting begin Yoruichi did some sign language in Kylie's hand. This was a technique that they had come up with as a means of stealthily communicating when side by side. We need to sneak away. Will Kota fallow quietly?

Yes he will but do you think that is such a good idea? If I read it right he can track me. she responded back as she secured Kota on his leash.

We don't have any other choice. Ready? Yoruichi asked as she looked up making sure that the Arrancar and his Hollows were in deed to busy fighting. When she was sure she ran down the street, suppressing her spirit energy. Kylie and Kota were right behind her, easily keeping up.

They made it half way down the block before Kylie felt a tremor through the ground were Yoruichi heard a boom. Looking back they saw a dust cloud that Ichigo quickly jumped out of and took a stance before Grintro dropped from the sky. He was just facing Ichigo when his eye fell on Kylie, Kota and Yoruichi. He instantly cracked a smile.

"There you are." He said. Then he vanished from their view and was right behind Kylie.

"Kylie behind- "Ichigo was saying but stopped when she flashed stepped away just as Grintro was about to grab her. He was trying to figure out where she went when Yoruichi blinded sided him, and Kota bit into his leg. The next moment Kylie was back and kicked him right under his chin, sending him flying. Thankfully Kota realised him as felt Grinto began to leave the ground.

Ichigo ran up to them and looked at the prone Arrancar stunned. He then turned back to both woman still shocked.

"You know that's not a good way to catch fly's." Kylie said as she smiled at him. He simply glared but then a hug wave of spirit energy hit them. They looked back at Grintro, but he charged at Ichigo and sent him flying 10 feet back. Ichigo was able to land on his feet thankfully. Kota growled at Grintro before braking his leash and charged at him.

"Kota, don't!" Kylie shouted but he didn't listen as he leaped at Grintro but the Arrancar simply caught by the throat and then threw him at down the street. Ichigo was barely able to see him coming before he caught him in his arms. They both fell to the ground hard.

Kylie was just about to run over to them when Yoruichi grabbed her and flew sky warred. As she did Kylie saw Grinto fallowing them. He tried to gain some ground but when he realised he couldn't he formed a Cero.

"Ah you might want to pick up the pace or something." She told Yoruichi, but the warning came too late. In an attempt to avoid it Yoruichi tossed Kylie out of range before she flashed out of the way. When it passed she belied for Kylie but a Hollow got in her way and she watched as Grintro caught Kylie and disappeared from the battle.

"No Kylie!" She shouted in vain.

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter I hope your all liking it so far. Please read and review to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright the last chapter of this story which seemed to take longer to Wright then I would have liked. I don't own Bleach.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo didn't realise that when Grintro had thrown Kota at him that it had knock him out till he found himself attacked with a very wet toughie. He opened his eyes and found Kota standing on top of him before his large tough covered his eyes. "Urge, Kota." Ichigo muttered as he tried stop him from licking his face, and ended up laughing "Now you like me huh? Ok let me up would ya." He said trying to push the husky off but Kota wasn't about to let him as he continued to lick his face.

Then Rukia showed up. "Kota come here boy, let Ichigo up. That's it." Rukia said nicely as she grabbed his collar and pulled him off but Kota gave a sudden yelp.

"He's hurt. Hold him still Rukia." Ichigo said as he checked Kota for any wounds. He didn't have any but there was something wrong with his ribs as some of them were pointed at a wired angle. "It's his ribs. We'll have to see if Orihime can do anything for him." with that Ichigo stood and was a bit surprised when Kota sat on his right side and licked his hand. It was about then that the others showed up with a pissed off Yoruichi.

"The Hollows took off. That is not like them." Renji said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto. He then saw Kota at Ichigo's side before he looked around. "Hey, where Kylie?"

"Grintro took off with her." Yoruichi snapped making them all jump. It was a moment later that Orihime, Ririn, Nova and Cloud, in the gigai showed up.

"Is there anyone hurt?" she asked as she put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"None of us but Kota here needs you to heal his ribs." Ichigo said as he took the husky over to her. She got to healing him right away. "Well she does that, I say we come up with a plan to save Kylie."

"Ya right. I bet he's taken to Hueco Mundo already. She's done for." Ikkaku said. These words barely left his mouth before Yoruichi grabbed him and got in his face.

"Do not underestimate her. Kylie is more than capable of handling him on her own." She snapped at him. Never before had any of them seen her angry. All of them were happy that they weren't the ones on the revising end of it, because she looked flat out scary.

Toshiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "We'll see what we can do to save her Yoruichi." He said. It was then that Orihime finished healing Kota. He licked her face in thanks before running down the street and stopped at the corner. He then turned and barked at them.

"No way."Renji said shocked. He like all of them were thinking the same thing as they, that the husky knew where his master was. "You don't think?"

Rangiku smiled. "Even with her level of control he would have been exposed to her spirit energy over the years. I've also heard that husky's make good trackers."

"Then what do you say we go get her."Ichigo said. They all agreed as Kota barked again and they could see that he was eager to get going. "Alright Kota we're coming." With that they ran after the husky.

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kylie was mad. She didn't take kindly to someone taking advantage of her weakness and falling from the sky was defiantly one of them. This guy, hollow, or whatever he was had her arms wrapped up at her sides in a kind of webbing. She couldn't get her arms free unless she used her spirit energy but she would have to wait till he let go of her. Fortunately for her he went straight to an old warehouse and put her down on the ground. He then stared at her with a blank expiration. After a few minuets of staring at each other he finally spoke.

"You are and interesting enigma." He said.

Kylie couldn't help it she snapped at him. "I'm and interesting enigma? That's all you got to say to a person you just kidnapped? What a joke."

The moment she said this he grabbed her neck and brought her face close to his. "Don't get to thinking that since you're an enigma that you can get away with saying anything you want. Now I would suggest you keep your mouth shut." He snapped before he threw her back to the ground. He got up and walked away from her. She took this as an opportunity to raise her spirit energy. Grintro was just opening a Garganta when he séance a spike of spirit energy and when he turned around Kylie was not where he had left her.

"Come out little girl. I won't hurt you, much." He said as he looked around for any sign of her. She didn't responded and he couldn't see her. After a moment he heard something fall, he Sonido towards the source of the sound and was attacked by a cat. It clawed at his face before taking off into the night.

"Stupid cat." He snapped as he wiped the blood from his cuts. "Now where is that stupid girl?" Grintro asked as he looked into the shadows around him. Then suddenly a force hit him cross the face. He stumbled and tried to see what had hit him when he revised a kidney shot. That was followed by a swift hit between his legs and then straight to the side of his head again. This made him fall flat on his back.

"Who you calling stupid?" Kylie said as she stepped out into the open. "Would that be that me, the one who just dropped you on your back?"

Grintro got to his feet and raised his spirit energy but she raised hers at the same time. He was surprised my how high it was going but Kylie took it a step further.

"Shunko." She said with a smirk.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo

They followed Kota for several blocks, he lead them down alleyways, side streets and even through a loaded parking lot at the mall. He had just taken them around an old warehouse when they heard a loud boom and saw a part of the building clasping. Ichigo, the other soul reapers and Yoruichi took to the sky to go over the top of the building to make it to the side as fast as they could. Before they made it over they saw someone come flying out of what was turning into wreckage.

Ichigo immediately headed that way, thinking it was Kylie. "Kylie, get out of here. We'll take care-" the words stopped dead in his mouth when the smoke cleared and he saw that it was Grintro and not Kylie.

"If I were guys, I would move." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

They all turned to look at Kylie as she walked out of the warehouse and felt their jaws drop. She was in what a vortex of what appeared to the beginning of a lightning storm that twisted around her. It reduced her shirt to wisps of smoke leaving her with her tank top and started to take away the bandages on her shoulder.

"I don't believe it. You taught her Shunko?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"No I didn't. She saw me use it once on a Menos and I explained the technique to her but that was about it. She must have figured it out on her own." Yoruichi explained as a smile crossed her face.

"That I did and it has come in handy against really hard Hollows. Now I think I'll use it on this guy." Kylie said as he joined them. Grintro glared at her as he got to his feet.

Toshiro stepped in front of Kylie as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "No Kylie, you stay out of this." He said but his back was to her so she didn't read what he said. She jumped over his head and amid a punch at the Arrancar but Ichigo used flash step to grab her. He then flashed behind his friends and made her look at him.

"Read my lips Kylie, you are staying out of this. He is an Arrancar and you are no match for him." he snapped at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Grintro.

"From the way you are all acting around her I'm almost certain that the girl is faulty in some way." Grintro said. Kylie saw these words leave his mouth which pissed her off. Her spirit energy spiked and the vortex surrounded her again which made Ichigo let her go. Kylie flashed over towards Grintro again but by this point he had unsheathed his Zanpakuto. Kylie narrowly missed his first swing but the second cut into her leg.

"Good bye." Grinto said as he raised his sword to strike but then Yoruichi blindsided him with a kick. Before he could recover she hit him with a multitude of punches, which sent him flying back right into a dumpster.

"No one kidnaps one of my sisters and lives to tell about it." she snapped as Kylie flash to her side. Yoruichi looked at her for a moment before the two of them smiled. Simultaneously they both took stances mirror of each other, back to back.

"What are you two doing Yoruichi?" Uryu asked as their spirit energies spiked at the same time and leveled out with each other. No one was surprised when the former squid two captain activated her Shunko herself and looked the same as Kylie's. Grintro, by this time had decided to blow up the dumpster instead of climbing out of it; spraying trash and pieces of wood everywhere. He saw what the two were doing and even though he didn't know what they were up to he held his Zanpakuto at the ready.

"I won't loss to a human and a former Shinigami Captain." He said. He put the blade of his Zanpakuto in his mouth and put the palm of his hands together. "In snare, Aracenido!"

Everyone covered their eyes as dirt and trash from the dumpster flew though the air as he transformed and not being prepared for it Kylie almost lost her footing but Yoruichi was able to steady her. when the dust settled Kylie was meet with a surprise. He hadn't changed much or his upper half hadn't. His legs had been changed out for a spiders body, with big bone spicks that covered all of it. he now also had 8 eyes instead of just two but 4 of them were useless.

"Ah, what just happened?" Kylie asked looking at Yoruichi.

"I'll explain everything later for right now considerate on fighting him." Yoruichi said. Kylie nodded and faced Grintro again.

"You see my realised form and you still want to fight me little girl? I'm pressed." Grintro said as he looked pass the two women to the waiting Shinigami, humans and dog. "Don't think I've forgotten about all of you." He said before he whistled and all of the Hollows from before showed up and surrounded them.

"These Hollows will keep you all busy as I take care of this two." That was all Grintro had to say to get them charging at them. Immediately Kota took up guarding Orihime as he bit into a Hollow that went after her, leaving it open for her to use her shunshunrikka's attack to finish it off. The soul reapers all took to the sky to give each others room to fight. Grintro turn his attention back on Kylie and Yoruichi, unfortunately it was a little too late.

Both Kylie and Yoruichi were coming at him and he didn't have time to dodge their combine kicks which were followed through with punches. He recovered quickly but they were moving fast enough that he had a hard time trying to counter the both of them. As the two of them fought together Kylie was reminded of all the times back when she was training. When she use to fight alongside her sensei and saved so many Holes and won so many battles because of her training. She relished in it and found that for the first time in years she was enjoying it.

Grintro growled at them. "I'll get you two yet. Try to dodge this." He said. He seemed to take a deep breath then he opened his mouth and shot out a kind of webbing right at Kylie's face. She flashed out of the way but she saw that like the spider bull from the other day this webbing started to burn the ground.

This gave her an idea.

Grabbing a broken piece of 2x4 Kylie got his attention. "Hey bug face, over here!"

Grintro turned and looked at her. When he shot some webbing at her she moved her body out of the way but made sure it got on the piece of wood in her hand. Moving quickly before it ate through the wood she flashed behind his upper half. Grintro felt her on his back and when he faced her he saw her smile.

"Batter up!" she shouted before hitting him full force in the face with the melting wood.

He shouted in an ear piercing yell that felt like it would make a regular persons ear drums break as the webbing started to burn his face and the reaming wood got stuck as well. She got off him and Yoruichi land next to her. They gave him space as he thrashed around with his legs. Just than Renji and the Hollow he was fighting got down to ground level. By accident Grintro stomped on the Hollow, crushing it under two of his legs. Thankfully Renji got away and came to stand next to them.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"I hit him with a 2x4 with his acid webbing on it." Kylie said with a smile. He gave her a bland look but they then turned back as the rest of the Soul Reapers, Chad, Uryu, Kota and Orihime joined them. By then Grintro had stopped thrashing around but his face was covered by his short furry arms.

"It's over Grintro. Your Hollows are dead and that leaves you out numbered." Toshiro said.

Grintro lowered his hands to glare at them. His already scared face was now ten times worse for wear as he didn't seem to be able to see them very well from what remained of his eyes and his face was red with sores from his own acid webbing. "You win this time Soul Reapers but this is far from over. Lord Aizen will destroy you all on his way to the top." He then opened a Garganta and stepped inside. Then it close behind him.

"Could any of you tell me what he said I couldn't make it out." Kylie said. They all exchanged looks wondering how to explain it to her but thankfully Kota jumped on her and started to lick her to death. He was clearly relived that his master was alright.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**In Heco Mundo**

Grintro exited the Dangai Precipice world right into the lab of Szayelaporro Grantz. He was out of his resurreccion from and he was now blind from the damage his own acid webbing. His body was also worst for wear as he coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor.

"So it would seem that you have failed me Grintro." The eighth Espada said. He kept his back turned to his subordinate as he continued to work.

"I was outnumbered by-" Grintro started to explain but Szayaporro cut him off

"There are no excuses for failure. I told you that you would have one chance to find what lord Aizen needed to complete his plan and bring it back here. You couldn't even do that." Szayaporro snapped cutting him off as he finally turned towards him and pulled out his Zanpakuto.

Grintro started to panic as he was able to push himself to self off the floor. "N-no, wait. There was a girl named Ky-" he didn't get a chance to finish as his head was severed from his shoulders.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Back in the world of the living**

The next day was horrible for Kylie. She was lectured to death by Stacy for being late when Kylie said she would be home right away. She had to sit in a chair and stare at her sister without looking away or Stacy would start all over again. Even after some healing from Orihime, Kylie's shoulder was stiff and sore along with a few other new scarps and bruises. The worst part was that the last of their grandmother's things were being removed that day, to be shipped off to a store to be sold or donated. This left them with their luggage and family heirlooms that they had to find away to ship to their parents in Canada safely.

"Why don't we just use a courier with a tracking number and insure it?" Kylie suggested as she sat on the steps of the house watching dismally as for sale sign was put up. They were waiting for the truck that would take the furniture and things to the second hand store. It was already an hour late.

"No we can't do that, it would cost too much. Why don't we just take them on our vacation with us? We can divide them between us." Stacy suggested.

"Stacy you're forgetting the two swords, the samurai armor and the hug hundred year old wall tapestry. Those aren't going to fit in with our luggage and don't try and say rent a locker again. You know how expensive those are here." Kylie said as he saw her sister open her mouth again.

Looking put out Stacy went back to pacing as she tried to think of a solution but that was interrupted as Kota suddenly stood up and ran off. Both girls went to fallow him but they didn't have to go far as they found at the edge of the property Ichigo, his friends, Hitsugaya's team, Yoruichi, Kisuke and his employs were all standing there.

"Oh-kay. Kylie who are all these guys with your old teacher?" Stacy asked her but Kylie didn't see her question as she ran over to them, a big smile on her face. "Kylie?!" Stacy shouted trying to get her attention or Kota's but he was too busy standing with his paws on Ichigo, getting his ears scratched to inform Kylie.

"Stacy you've grown up quite a bit, you look a lot like your mother Pam. How have you been these last few years?" Yoruichi asked as she walked up to her.

"I've been good but what are you and all of these people doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Well we heard that you would be moving your grandmother's things out today and it got Yoruichi and me thinking. You two are supposed to be here on vacation but instead you ended up baring a love one. So we figured that you could use some help." Kisuke said.

"So we got all of our friends together, all of who Kylie meet last night at our place and came to offer our assistance." Yoruichi said as she smiled as big as Kylie. Stacy looked at all of them in surprise and suddenly she broke down crying. She then pulled Yoruichi into a hug.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't sure how long this would take it with it just being the two of us." Stacy said as she cried on her shoulder. Yoruichi rapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I could séance that she was getting stressed but I know that she's to stubborn to talk to me about it. I thought maybe Yourichi around for a while will loosen her up a bit like she use to when we were kids." Kylie said to no one in particular. It was after Stacy had calmed down the truck finally showed up and she was back to being all business.

They worked together with the truck drivers to get everything loaded up that was going and thankfully they were able to keep the fact that Kylie was injured from her sister. When it was all in the truck and taken away Kisuke produced some cleaning supplies and they got to work cleaning the place top to bottom. Afterward they went out to dinner and had some well earned fun.

"So where are you guys off to next?" Uryu asked Stacy over dinner. He had spent a lot of time with her that day and it seemed to Kylie that he may have the hot's for her dear sister.

"Well, we were off to Tokyo the day after tomorrow to see the sights, visit all of the shrines as we use to when we were kids with our brother Ben. After that we were just going to play it by ear." Stacy said.

"Oh so where are you guys staying till then?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh well we were going to go to a hotel till then so we could see some of the shrines around here too. Especially the one our 's parents were married at." Kylie said as she scratched Kota's ears as a little girl at a nearby table came over and asked to pet him.

"Well that sidles it, you two will be staying at our home till you leave." Kisuke said as he produced another fan. He immediately had to dodge Kylie as she made a grab for it. "No you broke my last one." He shouted making all of them laugh as the host of the restraint came over to deal with them.

That set the tone for the two days Stacy and Kylie were at the shop. They helped with merchandise and sweeping with Ururu and Jinta, and having a blast as they did it. The two kids went with them as they visited the shrines and other sites around Karakura Town and headed back later that night. The entire time not once did Kylie séance a Hollow of another Arrancar approach. Though she did notice that Toshiro and Rangiku fallowed them all day at a distance. They got back to the shop late, Kylie caring Ururu on her back as the poor girl was bone tiered. After putting her to bed Kylie snuck outside and got the Captain and Lieutenant down to talk to her.

"Ok what's got you two all worked up?" Kylie asked as she gave them a no nonsense look.

"We were just insuring that you and your sister had no further trouble well you are in town, that's all." Toshiro said blandly.

"Really?" she asked giving him a half smile. She then shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat kid."

That pissed Toshiro off as he glared at her. "Get this straight miss Smith. I am not a kid."He snapped at her.

"Well you look like one. Anyway, it was nice to have meet all of you guys, and be sure to give everyone my best. Oh and by the way when this Aizen guys shows up and you find you need help just call me and I'll be here to back you up." Kylie said as he turned and walked back into the shop.

"Troublesome." Toshiro muttered as they left. "Just like her sensei."

Kylie and Stacy left the next day as planned but as they did Kylie couldn't help but think that she was leaving at an important time. The time that Yoruichi use to tell her was coming well she was staying in the Smith's home, what she had spent her years of banishment training for.

Wait for me big sister, and I'll be by your side in the Soul Society's time of need. Kylie thought as she watched the town pull away from the train's window.

A/n: well that's the end of this story and I'm happy that it's finally done. There will be more with Kylie as she will be in my continuation of the Dragon Ball Z and Bleach crossover Winter War. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out soon as I know I have people waiting to read it. Till then farewell.


End file.
